


Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is soft, too soft and in no way thought to be heard by anyone but you hear it and you find yourself flinching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear

She is asleep when she says it, Neverland’s breeze playing with her blonde hair as you keep looking at the fire you had created for the group, your hands curled around you, the phantom pain of what Greg had inflicted on you until less than a few hours before still making you set your jaw and stop yourself from screaming. Not that you will show any weakness with the ones that are around you, especially not with Snow White so close to you that you can almost feel sickened by her overly sweet self.

So you close your eyes and sigh, mentally calling from your magic, the change in the atmosphere around you barely noticeable but still there; purple lines gyrating on your covered pupils as you feel your whole body spark inside you, your power still slightly shaken up due to the effort it has taken you the trigger and the travel but there is still enough to make you feel better, to make you even sleep a little before they start again.

Your concentration is broken though when you feel another magic, raw, strong, touching yours, almost doubtfully and there is that murmur that makes you open your eyes in shock, Emma glowing slightly at the other side of the fire, as far as possible from Hook who keeps trying to make something he calls “his signature move” and which makes you want to extirpate his eyes with a knife.

“Don’t go”

Is soft, too soft and in no way thought to be heard by anyone but you hear it and you find yourself flinching.

“Regina….”

Then your name and some mumbled things you do your damn best not to register to because her magic is still there, healing you alongside with yours are said and is something strange and intimate in ways it shouldn’t and you find yourself trying to grasp why, how.

“Please”

You fall asleep with one arm extended on her direction and when the next day you wake up and find her green eyes looking at your curiously you say nothing.

Later that day though you start teaching her magic, because you know exactly what she can do and she needs to know it too.

The memory of that dream though, you keep it with you, unable to let it go.


End file.
